Final Fantasy VI
|diseñador = |desarrollador = |sistemas = |lanzamiento = |género = |etiquetas = |licencia = |edad = ESRB: T (PlayStation) |otros = |MobyGames = |IDGF = |UVList = }} Final Fantasy VI (ファイナルファンタジーVI, Fainaru Fantajī Shikkusu) es un videojuego de rol desarrollado y publicado por Squaresoft en 1994 que forma parte de la saga Final Fantasy. El juego en principio se lanzó para la Super Nintendo en 1994, y se adaptó después por TOSE con pequeñas diferencias para PlayStation en 1999 y en el 2007, para la Game Boy Advance. En el primer lanzamiento en América, el juego se tituló Final Fantasy III, aunque este título fue después corregido y remplazado por el título original para las ediciones posteriores. El argumento del juego gira alrededor de un grupo, denominado The Returners, que lucha contra la tiranía del Imperio, un régimen militarista de inspiración bonapartiana gobernado de forma despótica por el Emperador Gestahl Reeditado y aclamado por la crítica, está considerado un hito sin precedentes dentro de la saga y del genero RPG. Tuvo más opciones en las batallas que sus predecesores y el más largo reparto de personajes jugables de la saga Final Fantasy hasta la fecha, sin contar las entregas spin-off. Sigue siendo realmente elogiado por su argumento y personajes. Introducción Final Fantasy VI se inicia con la "Guerra de los Magi", en la que se enfrentaron humanos y espers, criaturas que poseían poderes mágicos. Esta guerra se saldó dejando el mundo reducido a cenizas, y humanos y espers viviendo por separado. Mil años más tarde, cuando el poder de la magia parece haber caído en el olvido, un poderoso grupo militar conocido como el "Imperio" comienza una campaña expansionista que destruye toda resistencia y somete a las distintas naciones del mundo. Para esto, el Imperio utiliza las capacidades mágicas de los espers, que introduce en humanos mediante técnicas de ingeniería genética. Una noche, una pequeña unidad formada por dos soldados y una jóven, entra en la ciudad-estado de Narshe, donde se rumorea que habita un esper en las profundidades de las minas. Tras una sangrienta entrada por la fuerza, logran llegar a la estancia donde habita la criatura milenaria, pero ésta aniquila a los dos soldados y establece una comunicación mental con la chica, controlada mentalmente para combatir en el bando del Imperio. Terra, como recuerda que se llama la jóven, entrará en contacto con Locke, un ladrón que forma parte de una organización de resistencia clandestina frente al Imperio: The Returners. La vida de Terra, y con ella el mundo entero, cambiarán para siempre a raíz de este suceso. Jugabilidad Como los previos Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI consiste de cuatro modalidades de juego: un mapa del mundo exterior (divididos, a su vez, en dos mapas diferentes: el "Mundo de Balance" y el "Mundo de Ruína"), mapas de los pueblos y Mazmorras, una pantalla de batalla, y una pantalla de menú. El mapa del mundo exterior es una versión a escala del mundo ficticio del juego, donde el jugador dirige a los personajes a distintos lugares. Como en la mayoría de los juegos de la serie, las tres formas de viajar a través del mundo exterior son caminando, subidos en un chocobo, y con Barcos Voladores. Los enemigos son de encuentro aleatorio en los mapas del campo y del mundo exterior cuando se viaja caminando. La historia del juego se desarrolla mientras el jugador progresa a través de los pueblos y mazmorras o cuevas. Los residentes de los pueblos ofrecerán información provechosa, así como objetos, armas o armaduras. Más tarde en el juego, con la visita de ciertas localizaciones se activarán búsquedas paralelas. Las mazmorras, laberintos o calabozos aparecen como una variedad diferente de áreas, entre las que se incluyen cuevas, bosques o edificios. Estos laberintos normalmente tienen cofres de tesoros, que contienen objetos raros no disponibles en la mayoría de las tiendas. Algunos laberintos contienen también rompecabezas, que requieren que el jugador divida a los personajes en grupos. A través de la pantalla de menú el jugador toma decisiones como, por ejemplo, qué personajes estarán en el grupo de acción, que equipamiento tendrán, la magia que aprenderán, o la configuración del juego. El menú también se utiliza para ver los puntos de experiencia y el nivel de los personajes. Combate Los Combates en Final Fantasy VI se realizan a través de un menú de comandos, donde el jugador selecciona las acciones de una lista con distintas opciones como "Atacar", "Magia", y "Objeto". Se puede usar un máximo de cuatro personajes en batalla, que usa el modo tradicional de batalla de la serie "Active Time Battle", o "ATB", diseñada por Hiroyuki Ito y que tuvo su primera aparición en Final Fantasy IV. En este sistema, cada personaje tiene una barra de acción que se llena dependiendo de la estadística de velocidad. Cuando esto ocurre, se vuelve posible asignarle un comando de acción. En adición a las técnicas de batalla estándar, cada personaje posee una habilidad especial única. Por ejemplo, Locke posee la habilidad de "Robar" objetos de los enemigos, mientras que la habilidad "Rúnica" de Celes permite absorber los puntos de la mayoría de los ataques mágicos durante un turno. Cuando el jugador gana una batalla, se recompensa a los personajes con puntos de experiencia y dinero, llamado "Giles". Cuando un personaje posee una determinada cantidad de puntos de experiencia, gana un nivel, haciendo que se incrementen sus estadísticas. Existe la posibilidad de que un jugador adicional actúe durante los escenarios de batalla, con el control de personajes individuales asignados por el menú de configuración. En contraste con las versiones previas del sistema ATB en las que, de alguna manera, se forzaba al jugador a seleccionar comandos para los personajes que cargaran primero su barra de acción, en este juego, el jugador puede elegir cualquier personaje que tenga llena su barra de acción que no haya recibido aún ningún comando. Otro nuevo elemento es el Golpe Letal, un ataque poderoso que suele aparecer cuando los puntos de vida del personaje se encuentran bajos. Han aparecido características similares en los siguientes Final Fantasy bajo diferentes nombres, entre los que se incluyen "Limit Breaks", "Trances", y "Overdrives." Personalización Los personajes en Final Fantasy VI pueden ser equipados con una gran variedad de armas, armaduras y accesorios (llamadas "Preseas") para incrementar sus estadísticas y obtener habilidades especiales. La mayoría de estos equipamientos pueden ser usados por diferentes personajes, y cada uno puede ser equipado con dos preseas como máximo. Las preseas tienen una variedad de usos y efectos, algunos de los cuales alteran comandos de batalla, permiten a los personajes usar múltiples armas, proveer estados de cambio permanentes durante la batalla o efectos mágicos protectivos en respuesta a estar cerca de la muerte. A pesar de que al comienzo del juego solo dos personajes pueden usar magia, casi todos los personajes pueden aprender. Los personajes se podrán equipar con magicitas, que permiten inconvocar "Espers", la encarnación de los monstruos convocados en este juego (incluyendo varias invocaciones recurrentes como Ifrit, Shiva, Bahamut y Odin, como también nuevas invocaciones exclusivas de Final Fantasy VI), como también encantamientos mágicos. Si un personaje tiene una pieza de magicita equipada, podrá obtener "Puntos de Habilidad" de la mayoría de las batallas. Mientras el personaje gana "Puntos de Habilidad", gradualmente aprenderá hechizos de la "magicita" equipada y ganara bonos estadísticos adicionales cuando sube de nivel, dependiendo de la "magiteck". Trama Mundo Final Fantasy VI tiene lugar en un extenso mundo llamado Balance. Durante el transcurso del juego, su geografía y elementos se verán alterados por diversos acontecimientos en el argumento del juego. En la primera parte del juego, el mundo está dividido en dos grandes continentes y se conoce como "El Mundo del equilibrio". El continente norte está repleto de cadenas montañosas que impiden al jugador acceder a varios lugares fácilmente. Durante el transcurso del juego, la geografía del planeta se ve gravemente alterada, y los dos continentes se dividen convirtiéndose en diversas islas esparcidas con un inmenso continente en el centro del mapa. Este nuevo mundo alterado se conoce como "El Mundo de la Ruina". En contraste con el ambiente o entorno medieval visto en anteriores juegos de la saga, Final Fantasy VI se sitúa en un ambiente steampunk. La estructura de las sociedades se parece mucho a la de mediados del siglo XIX, la ópera y las artes pictóricas aparecen mucho durante el juego,Persona en Jidor: ¿Te gusta el ARTE? ¿No? ¡Ordinarios! y el nivel tecnológico es parecido al de la época de la Segunda Revolución Industrial. Existen algunos ferrocarriles y hay una explotación minera en el pueblo norteño de Narshe. Adicionalmente, se pueden hallar algunos ejemplos de ingeniería moderna y armamento (como una motosierra, un taladro y una ballesta automática) en el reino de Fígaro. Sin embargo, los sistemas de comunicación no parecen haber alcanzado igual grado de desarrollo, las cartas se envían mediante palomas mensajeras, que parece ser el método más común de comunicación. El contexto histórico del juego es desconocido para el jugador en el comienzo, pero durante la primera mitad del juego (particularmente tras el final de esa parte), los personajes comienzan a entender la situación reinante. Mil años antes de los eventos del juego, tres diosas que representaban todo el poder de la magia existente lucharon entre sí en una guerra. Esta contienda esparció enormes cantidades de magia por todo el mundo, transformando a todo humano que fue afectado por ellas en unas criaturas mágicas conocidas como "Espers," bajo el control de las diosas. Las tres diosas, llamadas la Tríada del poder, usaron a los espers como soldados en aquella guerra entre los tres, por lo que el conflicto pasó a denominarse la Guerra de los Magi. Finalmente, las diosas se dieron cuenta que aquella guerra no hacía más que perjudicar a todos, y queriendo reparar el daño que hicieron, devolvieron la libertad a los espers y se convirtieron a sí mismos en piedra los unos a los otros al mismo tiempo. Los Espers se asegurarían de que permaneciesen sellados y su poder no se desatase de nuevo. Estatua de la Izquierda: El nacimiento de la Magia... Tres Diosas se desvanecieron aquí. En el momento en que iniciamos la guerra, los humanos desafortunados que quedaron en el camino se transformaron en Espers, y los usamos como maquinas de guerra vivientes. Estatua de la derecha: Las diosas finalmente se dieron cuenta de la masacre por todos aquellos que se desvanecieron aquí. En un raro momento de mutua claridad, ellas aceptaron sellarse así mismas de este mundo. Con los últimos remanentes de su energía, les devolvieron la libertad a los Espers, y se transformaron ellas mismas... ... en piedra. Su única petición es que los Espers las mantuvieran selladas por toda la eternidad. Estatua central: Los Espers crearon éstas estatuas como un símbolo de su voluntad de que las Diosas permanezcan dormidas y en paz. Los Espers tienen la mision de evitar que alguien abuse del Poder de las Diosas. Cuando la guerra acabó, los humanos supervivientes y los espers eran muy diferentes en apariencia, gustos y forma de vida. Por tanto, los espers se fueron a vivir a otra dimensión, llevándose consigo las estatuas de los dioses y sellando la entrada entre su mundo y el de los humanos. Gradualmente, la raza humana fundó una sociedad basada en la tecnología y la Guerra de los Magi pasó a ser una leyenda.Introducción del juego: La antigua Guerra de los Magi... cuando se extinguió la última de sus llamas dejó tras de sí un mundo en el que ni la magia pudo salvarse, en el siguiente milenio, el hierro, la pólvora y las máquinas de vapor sustituyeron la magia, y la vida retornó a la tierra devastada. Ahora, alguien quiere despertar la magia de tiempos remotos y utilizar su temible poder para dominar el mundo... ¿De verdad puede existir alguien tan necio como para repetir los errores del pasado? En la actualidad, la tecnología más poderosa está en manos del Imperio, un país dictatorial, expansivo y cruel, regido por el Emperador Gesthal y sus generales, Kefka, Leo Cristophe y Celes Chere. Aproximadamente dieciocho años antes de los acontecimientos del juego, la barrera entre el mundo humano y la dimensión de los espers se debilitó y una mujer la atravesó por accidente. A pesar de que muchos de los espers desconfiaran de ella y creyesen que los humanos no pudiesen coexistir con los espers, uno llamado "Maduin" cree que deberían intentarlo antes de juzgar.Madonna: Pero los humanos y los Espers no pueden convivir...! Maduin: ¿Como podemos saberlo si no lo intentamos? La mujer se queda en el mundo de los espers, y pronto tiene una hija con Maduin, llamada "Terra". Entonces, llevado por su ambición de obtener el legendario poder de los espers, Gestahl avanza a través de la debilitada barrera y lanza un ataque en un intento por atrapar a la mayor cantidad posible de Espers. Antes del intento desesperado del líder de los espers de invocar un hechizo que envía a través del portal dimensional a las fuerzas de Gestahl, muchos espers son capturados, y Maduin, su esposa, y una Terra bebe son atrapados en el hechizo. Maduin y su hija capturados, mientras que su esposa muere. Usando a los espers como fuente de poder, Gestahl inició un programa de desarrollo para combinar magia con maquinaria e infundir a los humanos sus poderes mágicos, el resultado fue una tecnología conocida como "Magitek." El Imperio alojó este concepto de Magitek en grandes vehículos mecánicos conocidos como "Armadura Magitek", que permitían a un soldado usar el poder de la magia. Además, Kefka fue modificado con magia, volviéndose el primer prototipo de una nueva línea de "Super soldados" llamados "Guerreros Magitek", que posteriormente incluiría a Celes Chere. Este procedimiento aún estaba en la fase de desarrollo, y como resultado, la cordura de Kefka fue severamente dañada.(Persona en Vector): ¿Ese tipo Kefka? El fue el primer intento de Cid de Guerrero Magitek. Pero aun no había perfeccionado el proceso. Algo en la mente de Kefka se perdió ese dia...! Otro invento Magitek fue la "Corona de Esclavitud", un aparato que permite controlar a una persona.Wedge: Tranquilo, con eso que lleva en la cabeza no es más que un títere. Seguro que si se lo ordenamos dejará de respirar. Cuando Terra creció, El Imperio uso el aparato para controlar sus acciones y usarla como un arma. Sumando el potencial Magitek con sus habilidades mágicas naturales, al inicio del juego, El Imperio se encuentra en ele camino de redescubrir el potencial completo de la Magia y reabrir el Portal al Mundo de Los Espers. Mientras tanto, al régimen del Imperio, se le oponen los Replicantes, un grupo de rebeldes que buscan derrocar al Imperio y liberar sus territorios. Personajes Final Fantasy VI añade catorce personajes jugables principales, siendo hasta la fecha el mayor número de una entrega principal en la saga, con muchos personajes secundarios que son jugables por un pequeño tiempo por el jugador. Los principales personajes se incluye: ;Terra Branford (Tina Branford en la versión japonesa) : Mujer con el poder de la magia y primer personaje que controlamos, Terra fue esclavizada por el imperio a causa de sus poderes. Perseguida por sus anteriores captores después de que fuera liberada por un esper congelado en Narshe, se unió a Los Replicantes para escapar del imperio y averiguar por qué es capaz de utilizar la magia. : La habilidad especial de Terra es Trance, al que puede acceder tras un evento del argumento. Con ella, Terra se transforma en una criatura de magia pura (y cambia su aspecto) por un breve periodo de tiempo, durante el cual adquiere un sustancial aumento en sus poderes mágicos. Sus hechizos predeterminados son "Piro" y "Cura" ;Celes Chere : General del Imperio, Celes expresó dudas sobre las tácticas utilizadas por las fuerzas del Imperio, y fue encarcelada por insubordinación. Tras ser rescatada por Locke, se une a Los Replicantes en su lucha contra el Imperio, a pesar de su cuestionable lealtad. : La habilidad especial de Ceres es Síntesis, que le permite absorber los hechizos mágicos que lancen tanto amigos como enemigos. Es también la única que puede utilizar la magia de manera natural en el juego a parte de Terra, aunque su hechizo predeterminado es Hielo. ;Locke Cole : Un ladrón, aunque prefiere el término "cazador de tesoros", que encuentra a Terra en Narshe. Él es quien ayuda a Terra a escapar del imperio y la introduce en el grupo "Los Replicantes". Locke tiene las características del típico héroe rebelde: apartado de la sociedad, con un gran talento y un triste pasado. : La habilidad especial de Locke es Robar, que le permite robar objetos de sus enemigos. Cuando tiene equipada la Presea "Guante de Ladrón", Robar pasa a ser Arrebatar, que le permite producir daño físico al mismo tiempo que roba. ;Edgar Roni Figaro : Un mujeriego consumado y el rey de Figaro, quién se dice leal al Imperio mientras secretamente suministra ayuda a los Replicantes;Locke: En apariencia, Edgar simula apoyar al Imperio. La verdad es que el está colaborando con los Replicantes, la organizacion que se opone al Imperio. Yo soy su contacto con el grupo... El Anciano que conociste en Narshe es uno de Nosotros. : La habilidad especial de Edgar es Utensilios, que le permite atacar a sus enemigos con un surtido de armas especiales que irá encontrando durante el transcurso del juego. ;Sabin Rene Figaro : Hermano de Edgar y, por lo tanto, príncipe de Figaro. Sabin huyó de la Corte Real para perfecionar sus habilidades en artes marciales. : La habilidad especial de Sabin es Técnica, que le permite utilizar varias habilidades de artes marciales que se activan con complejas combinaciones de botones. ;Cyan Garamonde : Caballero del reino de Doma, es un experto Samurái. El único superviviente del ataque imperial a Doma, se une a Los Replicantes para vengar a su familia y a su reino. Alberga desconfianza hacia Celes por haber pertenecido al imperio. : La habilidad especial de Cyan es Bushido, que le permite realizar varias técnicas poderosas con su espada, pero debe rellenar una barra especial de tiempo para poder utilizar las técnicas más poderosas. ;Setzer Gabbiani : Tahúr y ludópata del juego de azar, con interés en la aventura, a Setzer le piden que se una a "Los Replicantes" para poder utilizar su nave como transporte. Setzer acepta tras perder una apuesta a cara o cruz con Celes. : La habilidad especial de Setzer es Rodillo. Gracias a unas ruletas como en las tragaperras, puede obtener aleatoriamente habilidades especiales para utilizarlas en la batalla. Al equipar la presea Rodillo se convierte en Lanzaguiles, que le permite arrojar guiles a todos los enemigos en pantalla causando una cantidad de daño equivalente a los Guiles utilizados en el ataque. ;Shadow : Un ninja mercenario, que ofrece sus servicios por igual al Imperio y a los Replicantes en varias ocasiones a lo largo del juego. Tiene un perro llamado Interceptor. Puede unirse al grupo permanentemente tras un evento del argumento. : La habilidad especial de Shadow es Arrojar, que le permite lanzar armas del inventario del equipo a sus enemigos. Además Interceptor a veces bloquea ataques enemigos y contraataca. ;Relm Arrowny : Nieta de Strago y experimentada artista, con la habilidad de "capturar" la esencia de aquello que dibuja. Relm se une a Los Replicantes a pesar de la oposición de Strago a que lo haga. : La habilidad especial de Relm es Dibujo, que le permite dibujar una copia de sus enemigos que tomará vida y les atacará. Si se equipa con la presea Bigote Falso, Dibujo se convierte en Control, que le permite controlar enemigos y utilizar sus propios ataques. ;Strago Magus : Descendiente de los guerreros que lucharon en la ancestral Guerra de los Magi, Strago ha heredado algunos de sus poderes místicos. Los Replicantes se encuentran con él mientras pasan por el poblado de Thamasa, y se une a ellos por la seguridad del mundo. : La habilidad especial de Strago es Bagaje (también conocido como Magia Azul), que le permite aprender ciertas habilidades mágicas de los enemigos y utlizarlas en las batallas. A diferencia de la magia normal, la Magia Azul sólo está disponible para Strago. ;Gau : Un niño salvaje quién para sobrevivir ha tenido que aprender a imitar a los salvajes animales de Veldt : Las habilidades especiales de Gau son Cólera y Salto. Con Salto puede aprender las habilidades de los animales del pastizal, para luego utilizarlas con Cólera. ;Mog : Un moguri con la rara habilidad de hablar como un humano, Mog se une a Los Replicantes después de que le salven la vida defendiéndole de un ladrón. : La habilidad especial de Mog es Baile, que le permite utilizar varias danzas para crear ataques durante la batalla. Una vez que empieza, continúa utilizando danzas aleatorias de la categoría seleccionada hasta que la batalla termina o muere. ;Umaro : Yeti que vive en las cuevas de Narshe, Umaro es un personaje opcional que se unirá al equipo sólo si el jugador lleva a Mog a hablar con él. : Umaro es el único personaje principal que no puede ser controlado 100% por el jugador. Si se le equipa con las preseas tipo "Hipermuñeca" su poder de ataque de aumentará y adquirirá un ataque mágico especial llamado "Ventisca". Umaro es un personaje algo inútil en cuestión de estrategia, pero en veces puede ser muy útil debido a su gran fuerza. ;Gogo : Gogo es una persona misteriosa de la cuál no se revela mucha información, ni siquiera su sexo (aunque en la versión Japonesa, Gogo utiliza el pronombre "おれ", que sugiere que Gogo es un hombre), Gogo vive dentro de una cueva y es un personaje a la que solo se puede llegar al ser tragado por una criatura llamanda Tragaldabas en la Isla Triangulo. Abundan los rumores sobre su verdadera identidad, como por ejemplo: "Daryl, amiga de Setzer cuya nave se estrelló en la isla Triangulo". Este rumor tiene las de ser ciertas porque al caer su barco volador nunca se encontró el cuerpo. Además sus vestimentas pueden deberse a que luego del accidente sufrió graves quemaduras, a eso se debe el vendaje. Algunos creen que es Banon, considerando que su paradero después del fin del Mundo del Balance es desconocido. : La habilidad especial de Gogo es Mímica, que le permite utilizar las habilidades de sus compañeros después de que ellos la utilicen. Gogo puede equipar también una selección de habilidades del resto de los personajes. Otros personajes importantes: ;Kefka Palazzo : Kefka es el primer Guerrero Magitec creado por el Imperio, y principal villano del juego. El proceso para obtener magia le dejó bastante inestable mentalmente. A pesar de su tendencia a vestir como un bufón, no debe ser subestimado. ;Emperador Gestahl : Dirigente del Imperio con deseos de dominar el mundo, Gestahl aprisionó a Kefka por envenenar la ciudad de Doma. Mientras trataba de impedir que Kefka destruyera el mundo, encuentra su aparente final cuando es alcanzado por un rayo tras intentar usar su magia sobre Kefka en las proximidades de las estatuas ancestrales. Sin embargo, si el rayo no llegó a matarlo, entonces de seguro que murió cuando Kefka le arrojó del Continente Flotante. ;General Leo Cristophe : Como Celes, Leo es un general del Imperio que se opone a Kefka. Después de que Gestahl le enviara a localizar los espers, es asesinado por Kefka. En realidad, en cierto punto del juego, tomamos el papel del General Leo, por un corto espacio de tiempo. :* La habilidad especial del General Leo es Shock, un ataque que causa mucho daño a todos los enemigos, esta habilidad también la veremos en Final Fantasy IX de la mano de Beatrix. ;Ultros : Pulpo solitaro que sigue al equipo alrededor del mundo, Ultros lucha con ellos de vez en cuando hasta que finalmente termina siendo recepcionista del Coliseo en el Mundo de la Ruina. ;Banon : Líder de Los Replicantes, un grupo rebelde en contra del Imperio de Gestahl. Aunque está en la lista de los personajes no jugables, hay un corto momento en los comienzos del juego en el que puedes utilizarlo y controlarlo como parte de tu equipo. : Su habilidad especial es Plegaria, consiste en curar al grupo sin gastar PM. ;Arvis : Miembro de Los Replicantes. Vive en una casa en Narshe. Muchos de los personajes principales del juego están vinculados con el imperio y, en particular, Kefka, que es uno de los principales antagonistas del juego junto con Emperador Gestahl. El personaje secundario Ultros es un villano recurrente en el cómic basado en el juego. Muchos personajes de Final Fantasy VI han aparecido en juegos posteriores, es el caso de Secret of Evermore y Kingdom Hearts II. Adiccionalmente, Final Fantasy SGI, una pequeña demo producida por Silicon Graphics Onyx workstation, añadieron poligonos basados en 3D renderizados de Locke, Terra y Shadow. Hay otros personajes que acompañan al grupo temporalmente, pero estos catorce son los únicos que el jugador puede equipar, enseñar magia, o en general personalizar. Cada personaje tiene una habilidad especial única. Argumento Final Fantasy VI inicia con Terra Branford participando en una búsqueda Imperial en Narshe, buscando un Esper congelado, recién desenterrado (después lo identificarían como Tritoch) encontrado en las minas de la ciudad. Posteriormente, durante la búsqueda, sus controladores son asesinados y el Control Imperial sobre ella se rompe, pero es incapaz de recordar nada acerca de su pasado.Terra: Tú... ¿me salvaste? Locke: ¡Agradecéselo a los Moguris! Terra: Uhh... no puedo recordar nada... pasado o presente... Locke: ¿Tienes amnesia? Locke Cole, un "Cazador de Tesoros", promete protegerla hasta que recupere la memoria y después de ayurdarla a escapar, la lleva al escondite de los Replicantes, un grupo de milicianos que se oponene al Imperio. Durante el camino, ellos irán al Reino de Figaro y conocerán a Edgar Roni Figaro, El Rey, y su ausente hermano, Sabin Rene Figaro, quienes se unirán al grupo. Banon, líder de los Replicantes, preguntara a Terra si los ayudara con sus habilidades en contra del Imperio, ella aceptara.Banon: ¿Has tomado una decisión? ¿Serás nuestro último rayo de esperanza? ... Terra: ¡Sí!... Banon:¡¿De verdad?! Terra: Pero estoy algo asustada... Banon:'La incertidumbre que sientes y el desasosiego son algo natural... No bien la resistencia se prepara para regresar a Narshe a investigar el esper congelado, el Imperio incia la invasión del cercano pueblo de Figaro del Sur. Locke se dirige al pueblo a tratar de detener el avance del Imperio, mientras que el resto del grupo recorre su camino a través del río Lete. Sin embargo, estos se ven obligados a separarse después de una batalla con Ultros, el auto proclamado "Rey de los Pulpos" y un antagonista recurrente, por lo que varios de los miembros de los Replicantes a encontrar su camino hacia Narshe a través de tres diferentes escenarios controlados por el jugador. Eventualmente, el grupo original se reunirá en Narshe. Locke llegará con Celes Chere, una de las Generales del Imperio, quien será salvada por él de ser ejecutada por contarvenir las prácticas del Imperio. Sabin estará acompañado de Cyan Garamonde, cuya familia será envenenada durante el sitio que el Imperio estableció sobre el Castillo de Doma cuando Kefka ordeno envenenar los depósitos de agua, y Gau, un niño salvaje encontrado en el Veldt. En Narshe, los Replicantes se preparan para defender el Esper del Imperio. Después de que el jugador haya detenido la invasión Imperial, Terra se acercará al esper, lo que le provocara una trasformación en un ser similar a un esper. Después de esto, ella se alejará volando, confusa y horrorizada por su propia transformación.'Locke: ...Esa era ...¿Terra? Celes: Ella cambio en...algo, y...se alejó. Ella lucía como... ella se veía como...un Esper... Los Replicantes iniciaran la búsqueda de Terra y eventualmente se dirigiran a la ciudad de Zozo, donde ella se encuentra conmocionada por su aparente existencia como esper. Ahí conocerán al esper Lamú, que les dice que si liberan a otros espers de la capital Vector, la Capital Imperial, podrían encontrar a alguno que los ayude con Terra.(Voz en OFF): Terra luce como si estuviera sufriendo. Lamú: Su sola existencia tiene aterrado su corazón. (Voz en OFF): ¿Como podemos ayudarla? Lamú: Cuando ella acepte su existencia, ella estará bien. (Voz en OFF) ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! Lamú: Entonces liberad a mis compañeros del Laboratorio Magitek de Gestahl. Alguno de ellos seguramente pueda ayudarla. Vector se encuentra en el continente del Sur, donde el Imperio no permite el acceso por mar, por lo que los Replicantes se dirigen a la Mansión de la Opera y reclutan a Setzer Gabbiani, quien es conocido por tener el último barco volador del mundo, El Blackjack. Ellos viajaran hacia Vector y tratarán de rescatar a varios Espers, entre los cuales esta Maduin, quién rebela ser el padre de Terra. Entonces, los espers deciden dar sus vidas para transformarse en magicitas —la cristalizada forma que toma su esencia al morir y que permite a otros usar sus poderes'Lamú:' El metodo de Gestahl es incorrecto. No se puede drenar a un esper de todo su poder. Solo cuando nos reducen a Magicita nuestras habilidades pueden ser transferidas de forma total... Unspecified character: ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? Lamú: Cuando nos transformamos en Magicitas, nuestro poder puede ser reubicado. Personaje: ¿Magicitas? Lamú: Es lo que queda de nosotros cuando... Nos vamos.— como lo comprobaran los Replicantes.Esper: Nuestros amigos se han ido... No nos queda mucho tiempo... No tenemos mas opción que entregaros nuestra esencia... Esper: Queréis ayudarnos... Pero... No nos queda mucha tiempo. Asi como hizo Ifrit, os cederé mi poder... Antes de que el grupo pueda escapar, Kefka llega causando entre los Replicantes, incluyendo en Locke, una duda momentánea sobre la lealtad de Celes, lo que la inundará de tristeza. Como prueba de su lealtad, ella se quedara cubriendo la retirada del equipo mientras escapan.Kefka: ¿Eso es lo que son... Magicitas?... ... Kefka: ¡¡General Celes!! Basta de jueguecitos. Entrégame las Magicitas! Locke: ¡Celes! ¿¡nos has estado engañando!? Celes: ¡Claro que no! ¡Confía en mi! Kefka: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Los engañaste a todos Celes, eso solo lo podrías hacer... ¡TÚ! Celes: Locke... Por favor, creeme... Locke: Yo... ... ... Kefka: ¡¡Ahora!! Kefka: ¡Extermínalos! Celes: Locke... Déjame protegerte... Tal vez... Ahora si me creas... Kefka: ¡Celes! ¿qué haces? ¡¡¡Detente!!! El resto del grupo regresara a Zozo, para mostrarle a Terra la magicita de su padre, lo que mostrará eventos del pasado y hará que se acepte así misma como la hija mestiza de Maduin y una mujer humana.Terra: ¿Padre...? Lo recuerdo todo... Yo fui engendrada en el mundo Esper. ... Terra: Soy el producto de un Esper y una humana... A eso se deben mis poderes... Ahora lo entiendo... Siento que puedo controlar mis poderes... Después de reunirse con Terra, los Replicantes deciden que es momento de lanzar un ataque masivo contra el Imperio, y Banon Pregunta a Terra si tratara de buscar a los Espers para pedirles su apoyo.Arvis: Ya veo... Tu plan combina el dinero de Narshe con la Maquinaria de Figaro para arrasar el Imperio... pero no basta el esfuerzo Humano, a menos... Banon: Debemos abrir el Portal Sellado... ¿¡Terra!? Terra: ¿Al mundo Esper...? Arvis: No podremos derrotar al Imperio sin ellos. Banon: Cuando el portal se abra, los Espers atacaran desde el este. Nosotros lo haremos al mismo tiempo desde el norte. No hay opcion. DEBEMOS convencer a los Espers. Debemos de establecer un lazo de confianza entre la humanidad y los Espers. Y la única persona que puede hacerlo es... Terra... Terra: Mitad humano, mitad Esper... Mi existencia es Prueba de que dicho lazo EXISTE... Debo hacerlo. ¡Soy la única que puede! Terra logra hacer el contacto, y observa que los espers, al enterarse de la muerte de los que habían sido capturados por el Imperio, se enfurecen y entran al mundo humano, destruyendo Vector. Al llegar los Replicantes a la capital, encuentran al Emperador Gestahl quien afirma no desear continuar con la lucha, invitando a los Replicantes a un banquete para negociar la paz.. Gestahl pregunta a Terra si podría hablar con los espers en su nombre, a lo que ella acepta.Gestahl: Perdí mi deseo de luchar... ... Gestahl: ¡Ordenaré que esta guerra termine! Ahora debo pedirte un favor... Después de debastar mi Imperio, los Espers volaron al norte, hacia la Isla Creciente. ¡Debemos encontrarlos...! hay que decirles que ya no somos enemigos. Debemos dejar todo lo pasado a un lado y hacer las cosas bien.. Por eso... Necesito el poder de Terra. Sólo Terra puede tender el puente entre los Esper y los humanos. Para ir a la Isla creciente, debemos abordar un barco en Albrook. Acompañadme Guiados por Locke, Shadow (un ninja a sueldo) y los Generales Celes y Leo, el jugador deberá guiar a Terra a la villa de Thamasa en busca de los espers. En la villa, conocerán a Strago Magus y su nieta, Relm Arrowny, que se unirán a la búsqueda después de salvar a Relm de un incendio. Enseguida se encuentran a los Espers calmados y Terra les convence para aceptar la tregua de Gestahl. Sin embargo, durante las negociaciones, Kefka agrede a los Espers, matando a los que aun segúían vivos para apoderarse de sus magicitas. Además, asesina al General Leo, el cual está consternado por las prácticas desonestas de Kefka, mientras tanto intentaba defender a los Espers. En una reunión de los Replicantes, Edgar comentó que le habían pegado el chivatazo de que todo era una sucia estratagema del emperador para apoderarse de las Magicitas y de la triade marcial de la dimensión ahora sin sellar.Kefka: ¡Jua, ja, ja, ja! ¡Órdenes del emperador! me voy a llevar todas las magicitas a su excelencia! ¡He aquí! ¡¡Un porrón de magicitas!!Setzer: ¡Manda narices!! ¡El emperador es un embustero! ... Edgar: Llegué a tener confianza con la sirvienta. Al cabo de un rato, me reveló todo el plan. Kefka y Gestahl viajaron través del portón al mundo de los Espers, encontrando la Triade marcial, desprendiéndose de la tierra el continente que da lugar a la entrada de los espers y lanzado hacia el aire formando un continente flotante. Los Replicantes hacen todo lo posible para evitar la catástrofe, pero a pesar de todo, no puedieron hacer absolutamente nada para que Gestahl y Kefka consiguiesen obtener el poder de las estatuas. Una vez conseguido, Kefka traiciona y elimina a Gestahl y cambia las estatuas de su posición original, alterando el equilibrio mágico que las unía, causando una debacle en toda la superficie de la tierra, separándose gran parte de las tierras continentales. Mientras escapaban, los Replicantes fueron separados cada uno por un lado cuando se quebraba el barco volador de Setzer. Un año después, Celes despierta de un coma en una isla desierta, junto a Cid, y se percata de la destrucción del mundo por parte de Kefka. Gran parte de la población humana había perecido y la fauna y la flora está muriendo lentamente por una enfermedad para acentuar la desesperación de la humanidad.Cid: ¡Celes... al fín...! ¡Te has despertado...! Celes: Sentí... como si hubiese dormido para siempre... Cid: Hoy hace justo un año... ... Estamos en una minúscula isla desierta. Después de que el mundo se devastó, Me desperté aquí... junto con otras personas... Desde aquel día, el mundo continúa al borde de la ruina y cada vez peor. Animales y plantas están pereciendo... Los otros pocos arrastrados hasta aquí con nosotros morieron de aburrimiento y desesperación y se arrojaron por el acantilado. Celes abandonó la isla para intentar reunirse con la mayor cantidad de camaradas posible. Uno por uno, a medida que exploraba el mundo se iba reencontrando a cada vez más, con suerte seguían todos con vida, además de encontrar nuevos compañeros como Gogó y Umaro. Cada personaje tenía misiones pendientes que incrementaba considerablemente su fuerza. Una vez reunidos, Los Replicantes lanzaron una nueva ofensiva contra Kefka, usando el Halcón —un barco volador perteneciente a la desaparecida amiga de Setzer— para infiltrarse en la Torre de Kefka. Dentro, Los Replicantes lucharon contra todas sus defensas y destruyeron las tres estatuas, la fuente de los nuevos poderes de Kefka. Cuando fueron destruidas, pese a ser la fuente de toda la magia, no causó ninguna reacción visible, se descubre que Kefka había drenado todo el poder de las estatuas, convirtiéndose él en toda la fuente de poder mágico. En el último combate contra Kefka, los Replicantes consiguieron derrotarlo, pero ya que el poder de todas las magicitas había ido a residir a él, la torre empezó a desmoronarse. Terra saca a los personajes pero se comienza a debilitar debido a su mestizaje.Celes: Terra! What's wrong? The Magicite... Magic is disappearing from this world... Edgar: The Espers... They no longer exist... Celes: You mean Terra, too? Terra: Come with me. I can lead you out with my last ounce of strength. Sin embargo, antes de que la magicita de Maduin se rompa, su espíritu le informa que puede sobrevivir gracias a la manifestación de su parte humana. El final concluye con todos escapando de la torre de Kefka y el resto de las comunidades del mundo al borde de la ruina, empiezan a prosperar. Desarrollo Lanzamientos La versión original de Nintendo de América (Final Fantasy III) y el lanzamiento de Final Fantasy VI por Square para Super Nintendo tuvo grandes cambios de la versión original japonés. El más notable cambio de éstos es el título del juego de Final Fantasy VI a Final Fantasy III; debido a que el juego anterior Final Fantasy V, no había sido lanzado en América cuando Final Fantasy VI fue distribuido como Final Fantasy III, esto con la finalidad de mantener la continuidad de números como se hizo con Final Fantasy IV (al salir primero al mercado como Final Fantasy II. A diferencia de Final Fantasy IV, no hubo cambios considerables en el modo de juego, sin embargo si hubo varios ajustes editoriales en el guión en Inglés. En enero de 1995 en la entrevista entre la revista Super POWER y el traductor Ted Woolsey, éste explico que "hay cierto nivel de jugabilidad y... sexualidad en los juegos japoneses que simplemente no existe aquí (en E.U.A.), debido a las reglas y lineamientos de Nintendo de América". Debido a esto, diferentes dibujos (por ejemplo "desnudos") fueron censurados, también algunos símbolos en torres y alusiones religiosas en torres fueron cambiados. (por ejemplo: el conjuro ''Santa'' fue renombrada a Perla). El lanzamiento también tuvo muchos cambios de nombres, aunque algunos de ellos, en el caso de los personajes, fueron necesarios debido a las restricciones técnicas de sólo 6 letras por nombre (por ejemplo, "Stragus" fue recortado a "Strago"). Otros cambios fueron hechos para cumplir con los lineamientos de Nintendo (Nintendo hacía muchísimos cambios hasta que se fundara la ESRB y su sistema para calificar los juegos) y simplemente por las diferencias entre las culturas Japonesa y Estadounidense. Por ejemplo, El nombre de Terra en Japón, Tina, sonaba exótico para la gente del Japón pero es muy común en Inglés. Al final, también los dialogos en Inglés debían ser recortados debido a la limitación de espacio en el cartucho (ROM). La traducción fue hecha en tan sólo 30 días y por Woolsey sólo. El relanzamiento de de PlayStation presentó sólo pequeños cambios en la localización del Inglés. El título del juego se llamó Final Fantasy VI, en vez de 'Final Fantasy III, para unificar el esquema de numeración de la serie en Norteamérica y Japón con la versión anterior de Final Fantasy VII . Unos pocos artículos y personajes fueron ajustados, como en la expansión de "Fenix Down" a "Phoenix Down." A diferencia del relanzamiento de PlayStation de Final Fantasy IV incluido en la recompilación Final Fantasy, el guión esencial no fue modificado. Por último, aunque muchos fans siguieron refiriéndose al primer "mundo" como el "World Of Balance" y el mundo destruido como el "World Of Ruin", Square había comenzado a referirse a la destrucción del evento (que pone el mundo a la balanza la ruina del mundo) como el evento "cataclismo", y las bestias desbloqueables, el tipo juego de los monstruos como "Pre-C" (monstruos que aparecen antes del cataclismo) y post-C (los que aparecen después). Esto continuaría a lo largo de futuras traducciones, con la palabra que se utiliza más frecuentemente para referirse al "fin del mundo". El relanzamiento para Game Boy Advance presenta una nueva traducción por un traductor diferente, Tom Slattery. Esta traducción preservó la mayoría de los nombres de personajes, de lugares, terminología de la traducción de Woolsey, pero cambios los nombres de artículos y conjuros para que coincida con las convenciones usadas en los títulos más recientes de la serie. El guión revisado conserva ciertas líneas peculiares de la original, mientras que el cambio o la edición de otros, y aclaró algunos puntos de confusión en la traducción original. Música La música de Final Fantasy VI ha sido compuesta por Nobuo Uematsu, el compositor habitual de la serie. La partitura consiste en temas para cada uno de los personajes más importantes y en los lugares, en las batallas contra enemigos normales, en las luchas contra los jefes y en escenas importantes. El uso extendido del leitmotiv es uno de los puntos que definen las piezas de audio. El "Aria di Mezzo Carattere" es uno de los temas más notables, que se escucha en el evento de la ópera. Este tema está interpretado por una voz sintetizada inteligible que armoniza la melodía, fruto de las limitaciones técnicas del chip de sonido SPC700 de Super Nintendo. El álbum titulado Final Fantasy VI Grand Finale contiene una versión arreglada de esta aria, interpretada en italiano por la soprano Svetla Krasteva con un acompañamiento orquestal. Esta versión suena en el vídeo del final incluido en la versión de Playstation, con la misma letra pero con un diferente arreglo musical. En adición, en el álbum Orchestral Game Concert 4 se incluye una versión extendida de la ópera arreglada y conducida por Kousuke Onozaki y interpretada por la orquesta filarmónica de la ciudad de Tokio, con Wakako Aokimi, Tetsuya Oono y Hiroshi Kuroda en la parte vocal. También fue ejecutada en el concierto "More Friends" en el Gibson Amphitheatre en 2005 usando una nueva traducción al inglés de la letra, de la cuál hay un álbum disponible actualmente. La pieza "Dancing Mad", que acompaña la batalla final contra Kefka, dura 17 minutos y contiene pasajes con una cadenza de órgano. El tema final, "Balance Is Restored", reintroduce varios motivos musicales del juego, en los 21 minutos que dura el tema. La versión original ha sido lanzada exclusivamente en tres discos compactos en Japón como Final Fantasy VI: Original Sound Version. Una versión disponible exclusivamente del álbum ha sido lanzada más tarde en América como Final Fantasy III: Kefka's Domain, disponible solamente por reserva a través de correo por Square Co. Adicionalmente, Final Fantasy VI: Grand Finale contiene siete temas del juego, arreglados por Shiro Sagisu y Tsuneyoshi Saito e interpertados por Ensemble Archi Della Scala y la Orquestra Synfonica di Milano. Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VI, el segundo álbum de arreglos, contiene treinta temas del juego, interpretadas al piano por Reiko Nomura. Más recientemente, el tema "Dancing Mad,"',ha sido interpetrado por Play! A Video Game Symphony en Estocolmo, Suecia el 21 de Junio de 2007, por el grupo Machinae Supremacy. Álbumes oficiales } |- !| Año !| Álbum !| Información adicional |- || 1994 || Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version || Versión original del juego |- || 1994 || Final Fantasy VI Piano Collections || Versión para piano |- || 1994 || Final Fantasy VI Grand Finale || Versión para orquesta |} Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version Final Fantasy VI Original Sound Version es el álbum que contiene la música original de la versión de Super Famicom. El álbum tiene una duración total de 185:35 y contiene los temas musicales del juego, compuestos, arreglados, producidos y interpretados por Nobuo Uematsu Fue primeramente publicado el 25 de Marzo de 1994,siendo re-publicado después el 1 de octubre de 2004, por NTT Publishing Co., Ltd.. La primera edición tiene el número de catalogo PSCN-5001 y su re-edición NTCP-5001. Gráficos Equipo de desarrollo Versión original para Super Famicom/Super Nintendo * Productor — Hironobu Sakaguchi * Director — Yoshinori Kitase y Hiroyuki Itou * Programadores principales — Ken Narita and Kiyoshi Yoshii * Director de gráficos — Tetsuya Takahashi, Kasuko Shibuya (como Kazuko Shibuya), Hideo Minaba y Tetsuya Nomura * Compositor — Nobuo Uematsu * Diseñador de imágenes — Yoshitaka Amano * Dirección de batallas — Yasuyuki Hasebe and Akiyoshi Oota * Dirección de fondos — Yoshihiko Maekawa, Keita Etoh, Satoru Tsuji y Hidetoshi Kezuka * Diseño de eventos — Tsukasa Fujita y Keisuke Matsuhara * Programador de efectos — Hiroshi Harata and Satoshi Ogata * Programador de batallas — Akihiro Yamaguchi * Programador de sonido — Minoru Akao * Diseño gráfico de efectos — Hirokatsu Sasaki * Diseño gráfico de fondos — Takaharu Matsuo, Yusuke Naora, Nobuyuki Ikeda, Tomoe Inazawa, Kaori Tanaka, Takamichi Shibuya, Shinichiro Hamasaka (as Shinichirou Hamasaka), Akiyoshi Masuda y Hidetoshi Kezuka. * Diseño gráfico de monstruos — Hitoshi Sasaki * Diseño gráfico de objetos — Kazuhiro Ohkawa * Ingeniero de sonidos — Eiji Nakamura * Ingenieros técnicos — Masahiro Nakajima, Mitsuo Ogura y Yasunori Orikasa. Reedición para Playstation * Director — Katsuyoshi Kawahara * Productor — Yusuke Hirata * Publicidad — Masako Hozawa, Yuuki Kitayama y Testuya Tanaka * Coordinadores — Rei Komatsu, Terutaka Komorizono, Kiyomi Nakamura y Kiyomi Tanikawa * Jefes de CC — Hiromi Matsuda y Nishiki Sugi * Productor Ejecutivo — Tomoyuki Takechi * Cambio de formato — Tose Co., Ltd * Gracias en especial a: Minoru Akao, Rie Nishi, Chizuko Ono, Hiroki Nakai, Hiroyuki Miura, Ikuyo Kitagawa, Siho Sasaki, Miki Akakura y Hiromichi Baba Equipo de Control de Calidad * Productor de CC — Akihito Shoji * Director de CC — Kenichi Miyake * Coordinador de CC — Hironori Akiyama * Personal de CC — Kumiko Yoshikoshi, Yosuke Okamoto, Ringo Wachi y Motomi Sawada Departamento de Administración Internacional * Director de Localización — Kazuyoshi Tashiro * Programador — Yoshinori Uenishi * Ayudantes — Tomoko Sekii, Mai Morofushi Square Europe Ltd * Director principal — Yuji Shibata * Director adjunto — Tomohiro Yoshikai * Director de marketing — Takuya Okada * Directores Adjuntos de marketing/RP — Stéphanie Journau y Abbass Hussain * Jefe de CC — Katrin Darolle * Ayudante de Producción/Localización — Alison Lau * Ayudante de TI/Apoyo Técnico — Alex Moresby * Traducción del Manual — Ana María Abad Jara Versiones PlayStation Final Fantasy VI ha sido porteado para PlayStation por TOSE y re-editado por Square en Japón y américa en 1999. En Japón, estuvo disponible tanto individualmente como formando parte de Final Fantasy Collection, mientras en Norte América sólo se publicó como parte de Final Fantasy Anthology. Este título se publicaría durante 2002 en las regiones PAL, siendo la primera vez que aparecía oficialmente en los países que usan dicho formato. La versión de Playstation Final Fantasy VI' es muy similar a la original japonesa de Super Famicom. La excepción es la adición de dos películas como secuancias de introducción y final del juego. Los gráficos, la música y el sonido están intactos desde la versión de Super Famicom. El único cambio notable que envuelve la jugabilidad es la corrección de un bug que estaba en la versión original, y añade otros nuevos, y la adición de la nueva opción de guardar memo save, que permite guardar el progreso del juego de forma efímera sin que requiera la memory card RAM. Esta versión incluye otras características especiales añadidas, el bestiario y la galería de imágenes. Game Boy Advance Final Fantasy VI ha sido porteado por segunda vez por TOSE y re-editado bajo el título de para la Gameboy Advance por Square Enix en Japón el 30 de noviembre del 2006 y por Nintendo en América el 5 de febrero del 2007 y Europa el 29 de junio del 2007.Se incluyen nuevas características adicionales jugables y gráficas. Se revisa y se traduce de nuevo al inglés el script original japonés respetando los nombres originales en los espers y monstruos, además de traducirse por primera vez al alemán, francés, español e italiano en la versión europea. Cuatro nuevos espers se añaden en esta versión: Leviathan, Gilgamesh, Cactilio, y Diablo; se añade una nueva mazmorra llamada "the Dragon's Den" (que incluye dos nuevos dragones que no salían en versiones anteriores: CzarDragon y Kaiser Dragon, un lugar nuevo titulado "el templo del espíritu", en el que el jugador lucha continuamente con monstruos en ese sitio. Tres nuevas preseas y se corrigen y quitan bugs severos del original, como el glich de la invisibilidad y el hechizo de muerte. Siguiendo la tónica de Final Fantasy IV y V Advance, se añade un bestiario, un reproductor de música y un nuevo artwork de Yoshitaka Amano en la caja frontal. Recepción Ventas Criticas EGM: 9 de 10 Famitsu: 37 de 40 GamePro: 5 de 5 Desde que fue lanzado en 1994, ''Final Fantasy VI ha recibido una positiva recepción entre las más importantes y prestigiosas revistas del sector. GamePro lo puntuó con una nota perfecta: 5 sobre 5 ,Electronic Gaming Monthly un 9 sobre 10 en octubre de 1994 y lo tituló "juego del mes" junto con Earthworm Jim y Mortal Kombat II. Adicionalmente, Electronic Gaming Monthly lo puso en el noveno puesto en su lista del 1997 titulada "los 100 mejores juegos de la historia". En cuanto a la versión de Playstation, las mismas revistas lo puntuaron 4 sobre 5 y 9.5 sobre 10, respectivamente. por su parte, Nintendo Power declaró que el juego es "El hit del genero de la década", con unos gráficos y música impresionantes respecto a Final Fantasy IV y Final Fantasy V, con que game's broadened thematic scope. Incluso, sugirieron que "con tanta historia y variaciones de juego, los fans podrían perderse en el mundo por meses". mientras que ha alcanzado el puesto número 40 dentro de "los 200 mejores juegos en plataformas Nintendo", sugiriendo que es el "mejor" Final Fantasy hecho hasta la fecha. Respecto a la primera versión japonesa del juego, la revista japonesa Famitsu en 1994 le puso un 37 sobre 40obteniendo la nota más alta de la saga hasta ese momento. En nuestros días, la web IGN puso a Final Fantasy VI en el puesto número 56 de su lista de los 100 mejores juegos, siendo el segundo mejor Final Fantasy en la lista después de Final Fantasy IV. IGN ha descrito los gráficos de la versión de Playstation como "bellos e impactantes", reflejados y aclamados, en el tiempo de su lanzamiento, "Final Fantasy III representa todo lo que un RPG debería ser", inspirando profundamente en el sistema de estadísticas de títulos influenciados como 'Wild Arms'' y Suikoden. Incluso, han elogiado su modo de juego y su historia, aclamando que estos aspectos tomaron "todo concepto predecesor de RPG y, apareció con algo completamente nuevo, o los refinó lo suficiente como para hacerlos propios", creando una atmósfera en la cual los jugadores no encuentren difícil pasar los simples gráficos o un modo de juego aparentemente pasado de moda y volverse atrapados..." Los usuarios de la web GameFAQs eligieron Final Fantasy VI, en la versión americana Final Fantasy 3 para la Super Nintendo, como el décimo mejor juego de todos los tiempos en 2005, mientras que los lectores de la revista japonesa Famitsu le votaron como el 25 mejor de todos los tiempos a principios del 2006. RPGamer le otorgó el cociente perfecto en la versión original y la edición de PlayStation, citando su jugabilidad como "que se explica suficientemente por sí mismo así cualquier jugador podría tomar el juego y personalizar el equipamiento de sus personajes", mientras que menciona su música como "una obra maestra de los 16-bits". Alternativamente, describe el sonido del juego como una limitación del juego como su re-jugabilidad, ya que solo hay "un final, solo uno fundamental que forma parte de la trama, y varias aventuras opcionales". Adicionalmente, indica que la traducción "no es remarcable", decido a que es "mejor que algunas pero peor que otras", ofreciendo similares comentarios para la dificultad de la jugabilirad. De cualquier manera, se refiere a la la historia del juego como "... un único aspecto ", citando el largo número de personajes, "de los cuales la mayoría recibió mucha atención en cuanto a su creación", y "un sorprendente número de problemas reales, de éstos casi ninguno ha sido usado en otro RPG antes o después, desde el embarazo de adolescentes hasta el suicidio" En general, RPGamer considera que el juego es una "épica obra maestra" y "uno de los verdaderos mejores juegos que jamas se haya hecho." En 2007, la versión de Game Boy Advance ha sido nombrada el octavo mejor juego de Gameboy advance de todos los tiempos en IGN. Juego interactivo Final Fantasy VI: El juego interactivo (también conocido como Final Fantasy SGI demo o Final Fantasy x (sin relación alguna con el décimo juego de Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X) era un corto Demo producido por Square usando personajes y características del Final Fantasy VI. Fue producido con el nuevo Silicon Graphics, Inc. (SGI) Onyx workstation obtenido por Square, el demo era la primera muestra de Square dentro del mundo 3D, y muchos asumieron que era el precursor de un Final Fantasy nuevo para el el Nintendo 64(consola de video juegos), qué también utilizaba el hardware SGI. Square, de cualquier modo, no pensaba en Nintendo cuando se produjo el demo y mucha de la tecnología mostrada en el demo fue, posteriormente, utilizada para correr los full motion video para Final Fantasy VII y después para juegos de PlayStation. El demo tenía a Terra Branford, Locke Cole, y Shadow en series de batallas. El juego se controlaba la mayor parte por un mouse (cursor|ratón) ratón: por ejemplo, moviendo el cursor hacia una estrella hacía aparecer un dragón para atacar. Referencias Véase también * Squaresoft * Hironobu Sakaguchi * Nobuo Uematsu * Final Fantasy * Videojuego de rol * Super Nintendo Enlaces externos * Web oficial americana de Square Enix de la versión de Playstation (En Inglés) * Web oficial japonesa de Square Enix de la versión de Gameboy Advance (En Japonés) * Web oficial americana de Nintendo de la versión de Gameboy Advance (En Inglés) en:Final Fantasy VI